


Odin Gives Loki His Commupance

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Casket, Frost Giant, Other, Punishment, parental disciplinary spankin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: In the hours between Thor's banishment and Loki's revelation about being adopted, Odin administers an inexorable shot of parental discipline.





	Odin Gives Loki His Commupance

The Blinding light of the Bifrost faded as Odin All Father turned to his remaining son. Loki stood mutely by, forcing himself to appear as meek and saddened by Thor’s banishment as possible. Inside however he was thrilled! Even as Odin approached him he was smiling inwardly, not realizing that there would be consequences for him as well.  
“Loki, go to your chambers.” Odin ordered his younger son. Loki complied immediately, fearing a sharp rebuke from his already enraged father. He suspected he was in for a severe scolding and possibly even a hiding. It was worth it he mused as he headed for his chambers. He would take ten hidings by his father to be rid of Thor The Perfect Son!  
When he pushed his way into the room, a smile spread over his face, unbidden. It was quickly replaced with a frown as his mind turned to what he was in for. He scanned his room for a book on pain avoidance spells. He changed clothes as he moved through the room. Shucking the battle jacket on the chaise lounge he peeled off his tunic revealing his painfully thin form. He pulled a soft open collared tunic out of a drawer and pulled it over his head. Next he pulled off the boots and changed leggings. He replaced his boots and put his used clothing in a bin. He found a book of spells that looked hopeful and began thumbing through it when Odin arrived.  
His heart leap in his chest.  
“Sit down my son.” Odin ordered, motioning toward the bed.  
“Yes father.” Loki said, obeying immediately. Odin took a seat next to him, laying an affectionate hand on his leg.  
“Loki, I want you to know that I had no choice in banishing your brother.” He began. "I have already punished Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun. Frigga is seeing to Sif." Loki listened to Odin attentively and respectfully. He wondered how Sif would react to being taken to task by the All Mother.  
“Yes my King. I know.” He was desperate to mitigate the oncoming disciplinary action as much as possible, but he damned certain wasn’t going to implicate himself if he didn’t have to.  
“You also knew that you were forbidden to use the Bifrost did you not?” He speared Loki with the one, opalescent blue eye, waiting patiently for Loki’s answer.  
Sensing that he was trapped, Loki opted for throwing himself on Odin’s mercy; “yes, father. I disobeyed you and I am prepared to take my punishment.”  
Odin eyed Loki as though some strange boy had suddenly replaced his. Loki never took responsibility for his mischief. Loki gazed deeply into Odin’s eye, his face serene and childlike. Odin suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to hug his younger son. He grabbed Loki, who gasped thinking his punishment had begun, and drew him into a bone crushing hug. Odin’s eye grew moist and his chest swelled.  
“I feel such pride in you, my son.” Odin said, cradling his son’s slender frame. Loki returned his hug, laying his head on Odin’s barrel chest. He might avoid a painful punishment if he played his cards right. It just wasn't to be.  
Seconds later, Odin pulled Loki away from him and smiled, laying his son across his knees. Loki didn’t struggle. He knew this process and knew better than to fight. It always led to more pain. Besides, he was well familiar with this view of the palace floor. He had seen it in any number of rooms, including the Throne room, The banquet Hall and The Great Library. The massive All Father laid one giant mitt on Loki’s slender back and raised the other.  
“Tell your father why you’re receiving this punishment.”  
“I disobeyed the orders of my King and followed my brother to Jotunheim, causing trouble between our realms.”  
Odin gave him a friendly pat on the rump. “You are correct my son.” The big hand fell and the Princely paddling began. Loki gritted his teeth, trying to remain stoic as his father’s hand crashed down on his backside, igniting a flame there. Being spanked by Odin was like being dropped backside first into a flame pit. It became a challenge with both Loki and Thor. Which one bore the pain with more stoicism. Thor always won of course. Tears were already forming in Loki’s enormous, green eyes. Small yelps started coming from him despite all his efforts to suppress them. He knew that Odin would whip him until he broke.  
“OUCH!” Loki yelped when Odin’s palm connected with the delicate underside of The young Prince’s bottom. He had already broken his resolve. The tears came now, unbidden as Loki remembered that it wasn’t the spanking that made him cry. It was the frustration of being so weak. He gripped Odin’s leggings in both fists as the relentless paddling continued. Surely his bottom was like ground meat by now. It certainly felt like it.  
Just when Loki thought he would die of the sharp, stinging blows, Odin stopped. Loki sighed a ragged breath in relief. “OW!” He moaned softly. Odin held him just long enough to peel his leggings down and examine his work. Loki’s pert little tush was bright pink. He hated to admit that the cool air felt good wafting over his bottom when Odin peeled his pants down. Loki was past modesty with his father. His naked bottom had suffered under Odin’s mighty hand so many times he couldn’t count them. He felt his father recover his trousers and he was lifted to his feet.  
“I spared you by half Loki.” Loki silently wondered how he would have survived the other half. “You are forgiven. I am very proud of you for taking your punishment like a Prince.”  
“Yes father.” Loki squeaked meekly. His hands rubbed madly at his rear, trying to put the fire out Odin had started there. He was literally terrified to say the wrong thing just now.  
“I will take my leave of you. Oh, and you are confined to this room for the remainder of this day.” Odin left, posting a guard at Loki’s door. 

* * *

Odin was quite taken aback when he found Loki in the room with the casket, lifting it off its base…


End file.
